


Precious Cargo

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Day of School, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Orion!Verse, dad!drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Draco and Harry have unexpected emotions when they drop off their son Orion for his first term at Hogwarts.





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarropoly Game/Fest 2018.  
> Board Position - Platform 9 3/4  
> Prompt - 200 words - Drarry + Hols + either 1) Vacations -OR- 2) New Beginnings -OR- 3) Lost Luggage   
>  Also thanks to my Beta [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) You continue to be the best even with 200 words!

“Dad, I could’ve loaded my own trunk. You’re embarrassing me!”

“ ‘Ri, I’ve been married to your father for 15 years. Take my advice: it’s best just to let him have his way. Besides, you know how daddy Draco fusses...”

Draco glared. “Now remember, you are a Malfoy.”

“Malfoy-Potter,” Harry corrected.

“We put Malfoy first.” 

“It’s alphabetical!” 

“Whatever. ‘Rion If you need anything - anything at all - owl me. I love you. ”

“Jeez Dad, I’m starting my first year of school not shipping off to war.” Orion hugged them and turned to join his new classmates. 

And with that they watched their son embark on his first big adventure. 

“Draco, stop fretting. Our portkey leaves in 10 minutes and Malta is just the thing you need to relax. Besides,” he purred into Draco's ear, “I packed the knickers you wanted me to wear…and some of your favorite toys.”

Draco gulped. “Fuck! Grab that ratty thing you insist on calling a trunk and let’s go.”

“I’ve had that trunk since my first year at Hogwarts!” Harry protested. “Besides, I traded with ‘Ri. He wanted my old trunk for his first year.”

“You what?” Draco paled.

“I traded trunks with ‘Ri.”

“STOP THE TRAIN!!”


End file.
